


Oh No, Must Be The Season Of The Witch

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Doyu *^* [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sequel, Vampire Yuta, witch Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Sequel ofYou & IDoyoung is preparing to go to the annual witches' trip and Yuta is there to help him.Or just small snippets of doyu ><





	Oh No, Must Be The Season Of The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Happy Halloween!!!!  
I was supposed to upload this earlier but yeah...  
It's best if you read You & I if you haven’t because it's set in the same universe and it explains more about the universe and the characters.  
Sorry for the rushed ending and the mistakes.  
Title for the song Season of the witch

**Oh No, Must Be The Season Of The Witch**

Doyoung threw frustrated the book on his bed, falling back on his pillows and almost knocking it of the bed with his foot.

“Hey, be careful! I don’t want a curse or something upon me!” Yuta quickly grabbed the _grimoire_ and placed it carefully on the desk at the end of his own bed.

“Ugh, I told you a thousand times it’s not cursed! It’s just a spell book. It won’t put a curse on you if you “mistreat” it as you say. _I_ on the other hand can and I will if you won’t stop overreacting.” The witch got up and grabbed the book and returned to his bed (not before glaring at Yuta first of course).

“I hope you can break a curse too because calling it just a mere _spell book_ is offensive enough for _it_.” The vampire mumbled and focused again on his book. He was supposed to be studying about werewolves’ biology (_again)_ but who cares really. He’s not one and certainly the grumpy man in front of him that he calls his boyfriend isn’t either. So what’s the point? He knows the basics. If he reads one more thing about heats and ruts he’ll pull his eyes out. The details that he’d pick up from Jaehyun are enough already.

But that’s the problem if you’re the first and only vampire in school. There are no classes especially about his kind like there were at his old school. Sometimes he’s jealous of Doyoung. As a witch he has tones of classes about witchcraft, spells, potions, what runes or herbs to use and many many more. (The creepiest one is how to make _poppets_ but Yuta tries to ignore that his boyfriend has that kind of power).

He sure isn’t jealous of him now.

“Yuta ,_please_, can you forget about the stupid grimoire. I have a serious problem right now!”

Yuta ignored the _stupid_ in Doyoung’s sentence and decided that it was time to activate his “boyfriend mode”.

“Oh my poor Doie. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, hm?” He sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. He could tell that Doyoung had reached a dead end. He probably had tried every possible solution to his problem with no result.

“Even if I tell you, you won’t be able to help. It’s witch stuff.” He mumbled as he looked down sadly. He was tired most likely. The last couple of days he was like a volcano ready to explode snapping at everyone and Yuta knew better than to talk to him about anything except the most important things. Now he was exhausted and he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“It’ll make you feel better. And maybe I can help you, who knows. Besides, I learned more than you know about “witch stuff” from this grumpy witch that I have to put up with for the last years.” He nudged him playfully and Doyoung finally smiled and pinched him on the side mumbling a small “m’not grumpy!”

“Look, you’re tired now and that’s why you can’t think about anything. But I’m sure whatever your problem is, you’ll think of something. You always do. You’re the famous Kim Doyoung who can do anything, aren’t you?”

Doyoung bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. But after a while he finally started talking.

“I don’t know, it’s just that… Look, I know every spell from the grimoire. Every spell, every chant, all the herbs needed, everything. But I can’t make a proper potion or cast a spell. I could do it just fine in class, but now I don’t know what’s wrong. And in a few weeks there’s the trip and if I can’t pass the tests I won’t be able to go!”

Right. The _trip_. Yuta didn’t know much but Doyoung was _very_ excited about it. Obviously in every witch’s life there was this one chance to go on a trip for some months, exploring the whole region and learning about new spells, divination and potions. That happens when the witch is still in school. After that the witch is almost a full, grown witch. Or something like that. Witches weren’t allowed to talk about what happened at the trip much so no one knew any details about it besides graduated witches. 

“So you know everything in theory and you’re just having a small difficulty in practice. Why are you so sad about it Dodo? I think the hardest part is learning everything in that huge book like the back of your hand. Why don’t you take some rest and start again? I think that you’re pushing yourself too much because of that trip…”

“It’s not that easy Yuta. We’ve spent years in class studying the spells in the grimoire. Of course I should know them by now. What kind of a failure of a witch would I be if I didn’t?” Doyoung looked offended. That was a good sign. The proud witch that he knew was slowly back to his old self.

“That’s what I’m saying. You now the spells, you can tell which herb is which, which I still don’t know how you do by the way and you know how to make each potion. You have perfected how to use your wand and your runes. The only thing you need is practice. You have time till the trip. I think you’re too stressed about it and it affects you and then you can’t concentrate.” The vampire rubbed his back in a comforting way.

Doyoung turned and looked at him in the eyes for the first time today. Finally. Yuta was tired of the witch’s cranky mood. He wanted his sweet boyfriend back. (Okay, maybe Doyoung was more cranky than sweet in general but when he got stressed out he was insufferable).

“You really think so?” he asked him, shoulders finally relaxing under Yuta’s soft caresses.

“I know so… Now, why don’t you try to get some sleep? You barely slept last night.” Yuta got up and took the book again to place it on the desk while Doyoung got under his covers. The vampire smiled at the sight of his cute boyfriend nuzzling his face into the pillow. A happy smile formed on his lipd, probably feeling more optimistic about his abilities as a witch.

“Yuta?... Thank you. You always know what to say.” He flashed the vampire a cute gummy smile.

“Oh I know babe, I’m that perfect.” He winked cheekily earning a pillow thrown on his face. Still, he placed the pillow back under Doyoung’s head and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Get some rest, hm? You deserve it.” He stroked his round cheek and Doyoung’s eyes closed, humming in response.

Yuta then collected his books preparing to move to the library and give some peace to his sleepy boyfriend.

“Yuta?” He heard his witch’s soft voice calling him again and turned to see his drowsy eyes set on him.

“What is it bunny?”

“You’ll go out today to feed right? Can you get me some more bat’s bones? I ran out trying to do the spells…”

Okay. Normally Yuta would say “No, I got you the last time! And it’s disgusting. The caves where the bats live smell like urine.” _But_. Yuta was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for so seeing Doyoung’s sad eyes probably feeling guilty for using all the ingredients in unsuccessful potions, he agreed immediately.

“Of course Doie! Anything else you want?”

“Well, I could use some more acorns. And some herbs but the last time you brought only some weeds…” the witch laughed like it was the easiest thing in the world to distinguish each plant from the other.

“Yeah, go ahead. Laugh at me. But next time you’ll go collect by yourself your rats’ bones or whatever”

“No! Yuta I’m sorry! You’ll bring me those today, right? Please, pretty please~” Oh now he’s acting cute.

“Hm… I’ll think about it. Maybe if you’ll give me a few kisses after you wake up, I’ll consider it.” He said trying not to smirk and opened the door to leave.

“Yuta! C’mon” he whined but Yuta ignored him.

“That’s the deal babe. Think about it” he winked at him and left, making his way to down and out of the dormitory tower.

~

Doyoung must have been very tired as he slept till late in the afternoon. Yuta tried to wake him up during lunchtime but with no success.

Right now he had just returned from the forest, wet from head to toe as it started raining while he was collecting the acorns Doyoung requested. Thankfully he managed to gather a few before the rain or else Doyoung would be complaining that they were wet and he couldn’t use them.

He tried to hold the bag in his hand as far as he could from his body and avoid as many students as he could while he made his way back to his room when he bumped into the person he least wanted to see at the moment.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t it _the_ Nakamoto Yuta? And is that…” The boy raised his head as he sniffed the air “bat’s urine I smell?” he smirked at the vampire.

“l’m really not in the mood Ten. Go bother someone else.”

“Actually, I was quite lonely today without my favorite witch and I was just going to meet him now. I didn’t have anyone to pick on and entertain myself. Taeyong’s just takes my insults and rarely gets mad. He’s boring. So… Where has my dear friend disappeared all day?” Ten walked with him towards the dorms.

“He’s been stressed out because of that witch trip and I told him to get some sleep and rest. I didn’t think he’d sleep all day though.” Yuta frowned. They didn’t have any classes today so he thought they’d spent some time together or with their friends.

“Oh and here I was thinking that you’d been locked up in your room doing… You know~” Ten laughed mischievously and run to avoid Yuta trying to hit him with the smelly bag full of bats’ bones.

“Unlike what you believe, we’re not like you and Johnny.”

“C’mon Yuyu. Don’t be so jealous because Doyoung only lets you get it on once in a month”

“Yah! It’s not once in a mon-...Ugh why am I even talking to you!” Yuta had no problem with Ten. In fact most of the times they teamed up in teasing Doyoung. But right now he was wet, cold and smelled like shit. He only wanted to take a bath and crawl in his warm bed. Maybe cuddle with a certain witch.

“Because you love me! Anyway, I’ll leave you alone if you give me some of the bones you collected” Ten smirked at him. Oh, here we go again. The fairy always bargained to get some of the things he’d pick up for Doyoung.

The first time he was confused as to why a fairy would want things like bones or tails. But later he learned that pixies also do spells and _dark_ fairies (like Ten) use those kind of weird stuff like witches do.

Ten was too bored to go and pick those by himself (much like Doyoung) and sometimes Yuta would bring some more to give him but not right now. He could only gather a few this time and if he gave some to Ten that’d mean he had to go sooner and find more for the witch.

“No. No way you’re touching my bat’s bones” the vampire held closer the bag in a protective way. (But not to close because he was still repelled by it).

“_Your_ bat’s bones? I always knew you had a relation with bats!”

“Ten not again! I don’t have anything to do with bats… I think” Ten had picked up a weird folklore myth from humans that vampires turned into bats and there was no one in the world that could change his mind. He was convinced that it was true and the worst thing was that he was spreading his beliefs to others too! Yuta was starting to consider if it was true too. They both drunk blood, right?

“Give me some of your stuff and I’ll think about it.” They were standing in front of Yuta’s room by now and before he could respond the door opened revealing a puffy faced Doyoung.

“Don’t even think about it. These are mine” he threatened the fairy and grabbed the smelly bag, leaving the door open for the two boys to enter.

“Oh Dons, you’re no fun” The fairy rolled his eyes and threw himself on one of the beds.

Yuta was standing at the entrance trying not to touch anything.

“Doyoung! C’mon now, don’t tell me you’ll leave that disgusting bag in the room the whole night! Take it to your storage room or something” he screeched when he saw the younger boy looking through the bag to see what Yuta had brought.

“Yes, calm down… so whiny” he complained like Yuta was the weird one.

The vampire ignored his comment to avoid any fight and focused on removing his coat. Looks like the witch woke up fully recharged and was back to his old self.

He then removed his boots and made his way to the bathroom to clean up and let the two friends catch up. He was now glad that Ten had come along. Doyoung would be perky and full with remarks about everything Yuta did or said since he slept all day but he just wanted to relax. At least now he’d fight with Ten and ignore him. (That sounded awful and made him feel like the worst boyfriend but right now he could really use some time to rest).

~

“Doyoung!” Yuta screeched as soon as he entered the dorm. He stepped in carefully, trying not to touch anything and taking in the state of the room. _And the state of his bed!!!_

“Yah! Kim Dongyoung! What the hell happened in here?” Now Yuta wasn’t the neatest person someone could live with. But _this_. This was even worse than what the vampire could ever imagine.

There were clothes all over the floor (some of them were Yuta’s), both beds were a mess and it smelled awful. There were several burned out candles on every surface possible and used potion bottles. Some papers were also thrown carelessly here and there. But these were all fine. Yuta had no problem with some dirty clothes and dust. However what he couldn’t stand was that Doyoung decided to use _his_ bed as a shelf to place all of his disgusting stuff.

Why were there herbs and roots with dirt on them and dead lizards fingers? Or rats’ tails and who knows whose teeth were those. _And bats’ bones. Of course._

(Thankfully, they weren’t allowed to make potions in their dorms due to obvious reasons like needing a fireplace to place the cauldron. So at least the witch didn’t light up the whole place.)

Maybe leaving for the weekend to visit his parents was a mistake after all.

Yuta walked in further after not getting a response and took off his coat, placing it along with his sack on one chair that seemed somewhat clean.

It was still early in the morning so it was odd that Doyoung wasn’t in his bed. The witch valued his sleep. Yuta picked up some clothes from the floor hoping that there wasn’t anything alive living under the mess. (He especially hated spiders).

When he bent down next to Doyoung’s bed to collect some used socks he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes. Shrieking he fell back and on his bum and hissed in pain. He got up quickly and rubbed his sore behind looking back and seeing that he fell on Doyoung’s herb grinder. He quickly grabbed the stone pestle (why is it so _heavy_?) and moved to the end of the bed to look at the space between it and the wall.

He sighed heavily and let the pestle fall on the mattress when he spotted what was moving. There on the floor was Doyoung rolled in his blanket, socked clad feet only picking from behind the bed. Why didn’t Yuta saw him when he entered? Then again, how could he make out Doyoung’s feet from all the mess on the floor.

The vampire run a hand through his lavender hair trying to calm himself down before gently kicking Doyoung’s feet with his boot to wake him up. (He didn’t bother taking his shoes off as the floor was probably dirtier than them).

The body curled in the blanket jerked slightly at the touch and slowly a mess of raven curls appeared. Doyoung’s face was puffy from sleep and his eyes almost closed still trying to adjust to the sunlight coming through the window.

Yuta crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor running out of patience at Doyoung’s extremely slow process of waking up. When the witch finally turned his head towards him to see who woke him up, Yuta grinned mockingly at him waving a hand slowly.

“Rise and shine sunshine!” He bent a bit all the while Doyoung’s eyes went huge and he violently jolted back hitting his head on the wall behind him.

“Yu-Yuta! Wh-what are you doing h-here?” he smiled awkwardly at him rubbing his head but not making a move to get up.

Good. He was scared. He realized that Yuta was angry. He was really but to be honest, seeing Doyoung’s reaction now he was more amused than mad. But the witch was rarely nervous like that and who was Yuta to let an opportunity like that pass? He would make the most out of it.

  
“Aren’t you happy to see me, my precious bunny?” He smirked and twisted his head so that he looked right into his boyfriends eyes. (He made sure that his pointy canines were showing perfectly). 

“I-I am!” he exclaimed and quickly got up gathering the blanket in his embrace. “It’s just… Weren’t you supposed to return tomorrow?” He gave the vampire a weird smile again and jumped on the bed moving swiftly on the other side of the room.

“I decided to surprise you! But…” Yuta circled slowly the bed towards Doyoung’s direction and continued “maybe it was a bad idea after all. I assume you weren’t expecting me.” The witch was almost at the door by now ready to flee but in seconds Yuta was right in front of him pining him on the door, one hand next to his head and the other on top of the witch’s which was on the door handle. He leered creepily at him, his eyes as dark as the night and he felt Doyoung’s rugged puffs of breath on his skin.

“Where do you think you’re going, _baby_?” he murmured into his neck gazing his sharp teeth on his pale skin.

“Y-yuta…” Doyoung’s trembling whisper made something turn in Yuta. His blood smelled _so _sweet. Something in him screamed to _bite_ him and _mark_ him-No! _Now isn’t the time to be horny Yuta! Focus!_

“Tell me Doie, are you scared?” Oh this is fun. Was Yuta some kind of a sadist for liking this too much? Or maybe it was finally the time to take revenge from his _proud_ boyfriend who acted smart and brave all the time (Except when there were _zombies_ involved).

“Yes…” he replied and avoided Yuta’s eyes. Probably because he was too ashamed to admit that and not because he was scared.

“And why is that?” Yuta continued letting Doyoung slip his hand out of his grasp from the door handle.

“Because I made a mess. But I’ll clean u-”

“And?” Yuta interrupted giving a knowing look at the witch.

“And I used some of your clothes because I dirtied all of mine and was too bored to wash them?” Doyoung asked hopefully clearly hoping that this will end soon.

“Doyoung. You know I don’t mind that. _And_?” He insisted.

“And I know you hate it when I bring my potions’ ingredients in our room…”

“And yet, even though you know, you decided to place them on my _bed_?!” Yuta finally dropped his cool-evil act and exclaimed frustrated.

“I’m sorry! I’ll clean up! I didn’t know you’d return today!” The witch huffed.

“Oh now it’s my fault?” Nice. Now Doyoung was again back to his normal self. He pushed pass Yuta and moved to the closet, grabbing some clean clothes (_Yuta’s_ clothes) and begun undressing.

“I was going to clean up today but as you see _someone_ decided to come by at shit o clock and scare the fuck out of me” he side eyed Yuta and put on a white shirt.

Now Yuta was getting angry for real. “So you were going to “clean up” and not tell me that those dirty things touched my mattress?”

“Well as you can see from your reaction now, why in the world would I tell you?” Doyoung barked back and turned his back at him.

“I can’t believe you.” Yuta was seething by now. If looks could kill the witch would be long dead.

Doyoung probably sensed the change in Yuta’s demeanor and turned around lips forming a pout. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s slim waist and tucked his head under his chin nuzzling in his neck. (With some difficulty as he was taller than Yuta).

“Yuta~ Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry… Really, I didn’t mean to make this mess. But, you were right! All I needed was some rest and to practice my skills. I got better at spells and I was so excited that I got carried away… I’m really sorry…” Yuta could hear the joy in his boyfriend’s voice and really, who could stay mad at _that_ face. Doyoung had raised his head looking him with wide eyes, lower lip jutted out and hands curled on Yuta’s chest.

The purple haired boy sighed and wrapped his hands around the other’s waist. “What am I going to do with you, huh?” he patted his hair lovingly and admired the smile that formed on Doyoung’s face.

“You’ll love me forever!... Yuta, seriously now, I was going to clean up and I didn’t want to tell you cause I knew you’d be upset.”

“It’s fine. Just try to keep your “witch stuff” out of our room next time, okay?” he smiled at him and Doyoung nodded draping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

(After an hour or so of cleaning everything they were cuddled up on Doyoung’s bed with the witch laying on Yuta’s chest a long finger drawing patterns on his shirt. Yuta had his eyes closed enjoying the peace of the dawn. Suddenly, the raven haired boy raised his head and poked Yuta’s cheek to get him to open his eyes.

“Hey Yuta?”

“Hmm?’

“Please don’t go all vampiry-mode on me again. It was kind of scary.” Doyoung moped recalling Yuta’s behavior from when he woke him up earlier that morning.

Yuta chuckled at that and closed his eyes again.

“Well, that depends on you”.

~

Things went on like that for a while. Doyoung was getting better and better each day in making potions and casting spells. He would often invite Taeyong or Ten over to throw the bones or read the runes to them. Thankfully his skills in divination were still limited. (No one wanted their witch friend foreseeing something bad about their future).

His mood was mostly on the cheery side thanks to his improving abilities which was always a good thing (especially for Yuta). Of course his friends teasing remarks always managed to irk him. But he ignored most of them.

Now just two days before the big trip Doyoung couldn’t be more nervous. He had passed all the required exams and tests that would make him qualified enough to join the annual witches’ trip and was ready to leave weeks before their departure. (He had packed his things the day he saw his name on the list of the witches that had passed the exams).

Yuta was excited. He was really happy for his boyfriend. Of course there was the side of him that was sad that he’d spent months away from Doyoung. They might bicker a lot but they had never spent so much time apart since they met.

Surely he wouldn’t be alone for those months. He’s get to spent most of the time with his friends just like he did now. But he’d certainly feel the absence of Doyoung at the end of the day when he’ll return at their room and there won’t be the witch to greet him.

The past weeks Doyoung was busy with all the studying and the practice so they barely saw each other. However, every night they’d snuggle against each other and fall asleep like that in the midst of talking about their day.

Yuta pouted and hugged his jacket closer to his body. It was getting colder and the thought of spending the night alone without Doyoung’s warmth next to him was even worse now. How would he manage? He was never a fan of the cold weather…

Why did the witches’ annual trip have to be in the middle of fall? If it was during the summer Yuta would be less sad about his boyfriend leaving. Now he couldn’t even go out that much. Not to mention as a vampire he had less subjects than the other creatures of the school.

He entered the school’s main building and quickly climbed the few steps making his way to the common hall. Jaemin, one of the younger students, had found him earlier and told him that Doyoung was looking for him there.

He entered the busy room and immediately spotted the black mop of hair of his boyfriend sitting on the wide window sill. He was busy feeding Jeno and Jungwoo, his babies as he called them, some kind of forest fruits. Yuta approached them and turned to the witch after greeting the youngsters.

“Heard someone’s been looking for me… Wonder who that might be?”

“Yeah yeah and you happened to come all the way here from the other side of the campus ‘cause you don’t know who’s looking for you” Doyoung rolled his eyes at Yuta’s antics. “Let’s go somewhere quieter, I need to talk to you…” he got up with no other words grabbed the vampire by the arm and dragged him towards the library. Yuta turned confused to Jeno and Jungwoo but they too looked just as clueless as him.

After they reached one of the most secluded parts of the library Doyoung pushed him in a corner and stood in front of him looking nervous. But he always looked nervous these days so Yuta paid no attention to his boyfriend’s weird behavior.

There were several bookshelves and a small round table with an armchair in the corner just like there was in almost every corner of the huge room.

“So… I want to talk to you about something-”

“And you thought a library was the best place to do that!” Yuta shouted whispered looking around to see if there was a librarian nearby. He had earned enough warnings the last days and was actually banned from the library for a week due to disturbance.

“Relax, no one’s ever coming here so we can talk… Anyway, as I was saying… I’ve b-been thinking…” Yuta was ready to throw a remark like _“You thinking? That’s never good”_ but watching his boyfriend avoiding eye contact and violently fumbling with his fingers made him sigh and grab his hands.

“C’mon, tell me” he smiled sweetly encouraging the younger to continue.

“Well, I’m leaving in a couple of days. And I’ll be gone for some months. And… It’s not like I doubt you or our relationship in anyway. But… You remember when we talked about bonding or becoming soulmates or whatever that’s called right? You biting me I mean-”

“Hey hey, slow down. You’re rumbling.” The vampire grinned at Doyoung’s pouty face. His cheeks were a deep red by now and his lips will definitely start bleeding if he won’t stop biting them soon. But he was such a sight to see. Yuta would surely miss him. _A lot_.

“Okay” the witch took a deep breath and swallowed. “What I want to say is that I’ve been thinking about it for a while. And I searched about it! You know that” he looked at Yuta with wide eyes daring him to object in any way.

“And I want to feel that kind of connection with you. I want to feel that close with you even when I’ll be away. And when I’m scared it’d be like you’ll be there with me. It said so in the books! So before you say again that we’re not ready a-and that it’s a big step to take, I’m ready! You said you don’t know many things about it but I’ve read all the books about vampires and I think I get it… So I wanted to ask you i-if you’d bi-bite me before I leave…”

Yuta was stunned. He tried to take in all the information his boyfriend just threw at him. So basically he wanted them to bond? Doyoung had asked many times Yuta about the whole “biting” thing but it was something weird for him to talk about.

Biting someone meant making a bond with them for vampires. It was rare nowadays. There were very few couples who decided to become soul mates. For vampires it was a huge thing. Doyoung was very open to the idea but Yuta was scared just by the thought of it.

However, the past months his urge to bite into Doyoung’s skin when he was close to him became even bigger. It wasn’t just his instincts to feed and the delicious smell of the witch’s blood. It was something more. Something stronger.

So of course he’d want to bond someday with Doyoung. But that day won’t definitely be today.

“Baby, my sweet sweet Doie” He took the other boy’s hands in his and smiling he sat on the armchair pulling the witch on his lap. “I know I’m always rejecting you when you ask me that. But-”

“But?!” Doyoung turned taken aback to look at him. “Yuta! Speak! Are you agreeing?” He asked excitedly.

“_But_. Doyoungie, as much as I’d want to we can’t.” Doyoung’s face fell again and he turned his head looking down, lower lip wobbling as he was about to cry.

“No no! don’t cry! It’s not that I don’t want to!” Yuta quickly rubbed his hands on the raven haired boy’s tummy and squeezing his sides. “But you don’t want me to die do you?”

Doyoung furrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at him. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Silly bunny! I think you read too many books that you forgot one tiny detail… If we bond before you’ll leave than how will I feed huh?”

Doyoung licked his lips and took a moment to think about it. He then turned to face the vampire again. (One hand sneaked its way on Yuta’s neck and played with his lavender hair which meant he wasn’t sad anymore).

“Explain” he simply stated and Yuta couldn’t help but still a kiss from his crimson lips.

“If I bite you and feed from you then we will be bonded as you already know. But at least for the first months I, as a vampire, won’t be able to feed from anything else. And I don’t know what effects it’ll have on you so we’ll have to wait till you come back from your trip.”

“Oh”

“Yeah… But Doie please, I’ve been telling you again and again. You have nothing to be scared of. Stop worrying about the trip so much. It’s a once in a lifetime experience. Try to enjoy it! And when you return I promise we’ll do anything you want. Go anywhere you want. We both have many many years in front of us-”

The witch suddenly interrupted him by hugging him and burying his face in the vampire’s pale neck.

“I’ll miss you so much!”

“I know and I’ll miss you too. I love you, you know that” he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s hair and gently pushed him away.

Oh he’ll miss the witch so much. But he’s sure that it’ll be worth it. Doyoung has so much to learn from that trip and so many experiences to gain.

And yes as a witch and a vampire who live for centuries they definitely have a lifetime in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
